


Android-like Human & Human-like Android

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? idk man it has been a while since I tagged stuff, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Keito finds Wataru to be the weirdest android made. For an android that prides itself for having such a good grasp on emotions, why is it that Wataru has nevertrulyexpressed any of his emotions? Keito just finds that so-calledtalentof his being nothing but a bluff.That frown Keito always makes―Wataru knows for a fact that he is dealing with a dangerous fellow.No, not the kind that would simply dismember their own android as punishment. Keito is too kind for that. Rather, Keito is someone who instinctively tries to trigger emotions in androids. Why is that? Wataru has always wondered.Could it be that Keito is lonely too? Perhaps something about Wataru intrigues Keito? Or is it Wataru that’s intrigued by Keito?
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru
Kudos: 5





	Android-like Human & Human-like Android

**Author's Note:**

> (checks date) wow that's been a while since I last updated but uh a completely unexpected pairing to update w ig  
> hey grossnoona here  
> I was working on au that I halfway realised that it seemed up my friend's (mini) alley so I wrote a watakei drabble compilation (all of these are in chronological order ofc so it doesn't _exactly_ feel awkward when reading but just heads up, this is, in fact, a drabble compilation)  
> I only used watakei as a test-run, just for fun (I actually have other versions too!!!) but there's no real reason for me to use watakei lmao  
> it's all for fun  
> anyway, I hope you have fun!!

“ _ Hibiki Wataru. _ ”

Such a peculiar name for such a peculiar robot. How befitting. Keito never understood why every researcher needed an assistant. Let alone one that is made out of scraps of metal and a poor soul that had agreed to do such a cruel experiment. Every time Keito is met with this peculiar android, Keito wonders why he enjoys being such a thing.

“Is being an android all that great?”

A part of Keito wondered if asking that kind of question was considered inappropriate. The look Wataru gives Keito is undeniably terrifying. The way his fibers that make up his muscle relaxen as he gives Keito a blank stare, it makes Keito wonder if he was ever programmed with any  _ real emotions. _ Sometimes, especially scenes like these, Keito feels as though Wataru can still feel his emotions but never really enjoys talking about them.

Then again Keito can never be so sure. Wataru is an android. A slab of metal. Nothing more. Nothing less. That is something that doesn’t own a heart.

“At times, it can be but I understand your concerns, Keito-kun―Could it be you’re curious about the  _ process _ of becoming an android?”

Saying it in that kind of tone, Wataru loves making such serious matters into jokes. Though, it doesn’t seem like Wataru seems to be joking today. The way he gives Keito such a serious look, almost as if he’s willing to detail the gruesome ways they turn humans into androids. It sends a shiver down Keito’s back. To be frank, Keito doesn’t really want to know such things. They’re terrifying. The look that Wataru gives Keito is electrifying. Keito is afraid of it.

“ _ Spare me from such useless information, Hibiki―Now go back to work. _ ”

Wataru laughs at Keito backing away from such a conversation.

“Very well but I’ll have you know that it’s painless!”

  
*

“Isn’t it odd that a lump of metal and wires has more emotions than its own owner?” Wataru asks as Keito looks at him confusedly. More emotions? Is this thing saying that Keito is emotionless? If so, what utter bullshit. Don’t lie to me, Hibiki.

Wataru has no emotions. Keito knows that. He knows that very well.

Wataru simply mimics human emotions. He’s very good at it. No doubt. Like a well-trained actor. It leaves Keito wondering what Wataru's previous life was like. Even then, it doesn’t change the fact that Wataru is only mimicking emotions. He never truly expresses anything, even if a part of him― _ the core that keeps him alive _ ―isn’t something made of screws, metal plates, or wires. Don’t pride yourself, Hibiki.

“ _ You can’t even access your own heart―The one thing that keeps you  _ **_barely_ ** _ human. _ ”

Wataru swoons a little at Keito’s carefully crafted insult. Such a poisonous tongue. Wataru can understand why the researchers rather give Keito an android for an assistant rather than a human. Keito must be terrible with humans, right? Especially when he received the most human android they could offer.

Isn’t that such an ironic thing? The human being that is  _ so close _ to being an android is calling the android that is  _ so close _ to being a human being,  **_barely human_ ** _? _

Keito can really make Wataru laugh at times like this.

Though, Wataru will agree. It truly is useless to try and lie to Hasumi Keito anymore. Keito is too sharp and quick-witted for Wataru to lie to. Terrifying. Keito is truly a bizarre human being. Is this a sign that they have gotten close or is this more of Keito’s typical attentive nature? Wataru wonders as Keito scoffs at him.

Keito truly doesn’t believe Wataru is anything close to human at all. What a shame.

That truly just means Wataru can’t lie to him. He can look right past the wasteful material used to uphold that fragile lump of meat in him. How does Keito do that? Wataru has always wondered. Whenever he asks their peers, they always say Keito has a lie detector in him even though everyone is aware that Hasumi Keito is indeed 100% human. There’s not a single plate of metal in that man, Wataru should know.

It’s no wonder that Wataru was assigned to Keito. The professor truly is a cruel human being. He really loves testing Wataru in ways that Wataru finds himself incapable to fight back. Though Wataru says that, shouldn’t he be thankful?

After all, without the professor, Wataru would have never met such a peculiar human being like Keito.

*

Keito winces instinctively whenever he has to plug these sharp contraptions in Wataru. Keito honestly pities Wataru when he has to do those weekly maintenance. Though, the android never minds it. If anything, he finds it  _ relaxing _ . Like acupuncture, he always tells Keito. Especially since Keito looks like someone who would be an acupuncturist, if he ever decided to quit being a lab researcher.

A compliment Keito dislikes. A situation Keito dislikes.

Why are you so calm during such a painful process? Keito knows those younger than Wataru cry and cower in fear when they have to do this. Keito has heard some of his co-workers have to calm their partners as sharp needles sink into their skin. Does Wataru just not want Keito worry?

“ _ Would you like me to fake some tears so you could comfort me too, Keito-kun? _ ”

If Keito could, he would violently twist one of the needles so Wataru could wail in pain for wanting to joke during such a crucial process. Stop messing around. Keito doesn’t care if Wataru is in pain or not. Just get the job done so they can go back to their own work. Keito isn’t going to comfort Wataru through his pain. They have no time for such whimsical things. Don’t act so foolish now.

Though Keito always responds coldly like that, both of them know.

Both of them know that Keito is afraid. Neither of them aren’t stupid. It’s just―Neither of them want to acknowledge it. No one wants to talk about how scared Keito feels whenever he has to do this procedure. As long as Wataru doesn’t make a mention of it, Keito can continue to pretend to be the cold-stone researcher he is known to be.

The rest of this procedure is quiet. Wataru doesn’t say anything, probably afraid of Keito’s words becoming true. Even though it is unlikely that Keito would hurt Wataru during such a vulnerable moment.

Not like it matters, anyway. Keito prefers situations like these as it is. Quiet. Empty. Nothing weighing the air down. Though is it true that nothing is weighing the air down? Keito can’t exactly lie to himself like that. He may be a pretty good liar but he can’t lie to himself. Not at all.

The second Keito pulls those terrifying wires out of Wataru, Keito feels Wataru’s forehead against his. Such a feeling leaves Keito, squeezing the wire that is caught between his hands. It’s terrifying how he feels his heart skip a beat as he watches Wataru open his mouth slowly. Please, don’t lie like last time.

“ _ It doesn’t hurt at all, I promise. _ ”

*

Wataru knows Keito is afraid of death. To be frank, Wataru isn’t. He has nearly died once. Twice. Multiple times. Being so close to death is nothing much. Maybe it’s just lonely. A little scary too. Not all the time, though. Occasionally, it’s scary.

However, Wataru can be fixed. Wataru has lost his senses of being human a long time ago.

Keito isn’t like that. He is as human as one can be. Anxiety builds up in Keito, every time their research requires a site trip. Unlike other research facilities, their site trips are always left with traces of blood. Whether it’s Keito’s, Wataru’s, someone else’s or even all three, blood will always stick tightly to their skin as they thread through the site. Wataru doesn’t mind such a thing, though it leaves  _ quite _ a stench. One that Keito doesn’t like.

_ Though  _ **_Keito_ ** _ is the one afraid of death, why is it  _ **_Wataru_ ** _ that is shaking? _

Wataru doesn’t know the answer to that. He really doesn’t. All he knows that a ball of anxiety is forming in the pit of his stomach and he hates it. Why does he feel this way? Wataru doesn’t want to know, to be honest.

It was a mistake—this entire site trip was a mistake.

Wataru should have known. Wataru should have warned Keito properly, even if the other would have wave off such a warning. Even if Keito would label that warning as Wataru’s meaningless ways to scare him, Wataru should have insisted harder. In the end, all of that is meaningless blabber because it isn’t Wataru that is injured, it’s Keito.

It’s Keito’s blood that is dyeing the snow, a very pristine color. It’s Keito that is weakly, softly breathing as Wataru carries him back to the lab. It’s Keito that would selfishly sacrifice himself for a scrap of metal held together by wires. If only Wataru could find this act remarkable. Instead, he’s finding this act stupid and ridiculous.

Wataru opens the lab doors with trembling hands, he never knew a part of him could feel  _ so tired and scared _ . Why is it now that this lump of meat and blood that rests peacefully in his chest act up now? Wataru doesn’t know.

All he knows is that he’s scrambling to the one professor he knows that can help. It’s shameful, he wants to think but the fading breath from Keito leaves him with no time.

  
“ _ Professor, please help me. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> tho normally, I dislike open endings--this drabble compilation so happened to be left on an open ending (maybe I had some intention to do it differently but never got around it) but anyway, androids and researchers are great  
> I love this kind of prompt a lot and uh look forward to a complete version one day?? if I can finish it that is  
> I've been pretty busy lately (with school and all) but since christmas break is coming up, I think?? I'll be able to upload some more fics so look forward to that!!!  
> anyway, thank you for reading!!  
> (I'm starting to be a little bit more active on my main so if you want, you can chat w me [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
